Yami Yugi is a girl !
by Yugina Mutou
Summary: This story about the new life of Pharaoh when he was reborn from afterlife. But now on he been reborn as a High School's Girl Student. His reincarnation was name Yugi Mizuki. Its time to find the mystery behind his reborn.
1. Intro! Find The Mystery of The Dreams

Yami Yugi is a girl ?!

By : Yugina Mutou

**Chapter 1 : ****Intro! Find The Mystery of The Dreams.**

Suatu di kota Domino, suasananya begitu ramai tapi tak begitu sama dengan suasana di kediaman Yugi Mutou. Setelah beberapa bulan sejak Atem (Yami Yugi) pergi ke dunia lain, dia merasa sangat sendirian meskipun ada kakeknya dan juga kakak perempuannya. Sudah 2 jam, Yugi menyendiri di kamarnya sendiri.

"_Kenapa dari kemarin hatiku terasa sepi banget, padahal ada kak Yugina ama kakek disini. Emang apa yang kurang, ya ?!"__ kata Yugi sambil sedih._

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Yugi.

"_Yugi-san …apa kamu didalam kamar ?!"__ Yugina mengetuk pintu._

"_Siapa di sana ?" Tanya Yugi._

"_Ini aku, Yugina …bolehkah aku masuk ?"_

"_Boleh" *menganggukkan kepalanya*_

"_Kamu ini kenapa sih dari tadi melamun kayak orang lagi mencari sesuatu ?!" melihat adiknya kebingungan._

"_Nee-san …ingat tentang Atem nggak ?" Tanya Yugi_

"_Atem ?! Maksudmu orang yang dulu sering bersamamu itu ya ?! Kalau nggak salah kita pernah memanggilnya Yami."_

"_Iya ! Itu yang kumaksud." Kata Yugi._

"_Kangen sama dia ?" Tanya Yugina_

Yugi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ya sudah, kalau tak ada yang kamu bicarakan. Aku mau pergi dulu ya ..!" menuju pintu rumah._

"_Mau kemana, nee-san ?"__ Tanya Yugi_

"_Kakak kan lagi kerja sambilan juga, Yugi-san …! Btw kalau mau makan, tuh ada di meja makan sudah kusiapkan."_

"_Baiklah ! Hati-hati di jalan ya !!" sambil lambaikan tangan._

"_Arigato*, Yugi-san …__!" (*arigato dlm bhs jepang artinya "terima kasih")_

"_Sama-sama, nee-san."_

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang jauh di Indonesia mungkin tepatnya di kota Balikpapan. Meskipun cuaca rada mendung tapi di salah satu SMK di Balikpapan, terlihat seorang siswi sedang membawa tas kecil karena tidak ada pelajaran pada hari itu hanya sekedar kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"_Hari ini sekolah begitu sepi deh, padahal ini hari kan mestinya sudah waktunya ekskul."_

"_Woi, Yugi-chan …" seseorang memanggil siswi itu._

"_A …aku kan sudah bilang jangan panggil dengan sebutan '-chan'." Kata Yugi sambil marah-marah._

"_Oh, aku minta maaf deh. Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kamu bawa laptopmu kayak gitu ?!" kata Himura_

"_Cape deh ! Yah …bwt ngerjakan tugas sekaligus sekedar online bentar."__ Kata Yugi sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya._

"_Ya ampun! Kau sambil online juga …?! ALAMAK …!!!!" berteriak._

"_Apanya yang ALAMAK ?!" menggarukkan kepala._

"_Emang bisa ngerjakan tugas sambil online ..?! "_

"_Bisa saja kok."__ Kata Yugi dengan santai._

Ternyata yang lagi ribut-ribut nggak jelas adalah dua siswa sama-sama kelas 1 SMK ,jurusanTKJ (teknik komputer dan jaringan) di suatu SMK Negeri. Mereka itu Yugi Mizuki dan Futari Himura, maklum Yugi itu sifatnya tomboi seperti cowok tapi Himura malah kadang-kadang bertingkah seperti cewek.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di kota Domino, Japan. SMU Domino kelihatan ramai dan berisik alias ribut amat, tampaknya Yugi dkk (mereka dah kelas 3 SMU) sedang bermain _Duel Monsters Card Game_ di kelas bareng-bareng.

"_Waduh …aku kok kalah terus sih sama Yugi ?!"__ kata Jounouchi lagi ngomel._

"_Jounouchi payah deh …!" kata Anzu._

"_Kamu bawel banget sih, Anzu-chan …!" kata Jounouchi dengan nada marah._

"_He he, jangan terlalu dimasukkan dalam hati ini kan hanya permainan." Kata Yugi._

"_Tapi kamu kan sudah menjadi King of Games bahkan duelist no.1 di dunia." Kata Jounouchi._

"_Iya juga sih …" kata Yugi. *muka sedih*_

"_Yugi, kamu kenapa kok sedih begitu ..?! Rindu sama dia ya ?!" Tanya Honda._

"_Maksudmu Atem ?!" Tanya Anzu._

"_Eh …bukan itu." Kata Yugi._

"_Terus apa dong ?" Tanya Anzu._

"_Um …itu …eh …apa ya ?" Tanya Yugi pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Apa , Yugi-kun …?! Kasih tahu, dong !" kata Honda._

"_Sudah…sudah. Lupakan saja !! Main kartu lagi yuk, Jounouchi-kun !!" kata Yugi._

"_Baiklah …!! It's time to duel !!" seruan Jounouchi._

"_Ok deh …siapa yang mau giliran pertama ? Aku atau kamu, Jounouchi-kun …?!" Tanya Yugi._

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang memanggil Yugi saat sudah mau duel dengan temannya. Tanpa disadari dia tak mengetahui jika suara orang itu adalah seseorang yang mengenal dengan Yugi.

_{Yu … gi …!} suara orang itu masuk ke pikiran Yugi._

"_Eh …!" *mendengar suara dari dalam pikirannya* "Siapa itu !!" teriaknya Yugi sampai kedengaran sama semua teman sekelasnya._

"_Yugi, kamu kenapa kok teriak-teriak gitu ?!" Tanya Jounouchi dengan heran._

"_Entahlah …tadi ada seseorang yang memanggilku barusan saja." Kata Yugi_

"_Hah ?! Aku nggak dengar apa-apa kok. Kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jounouchi *khawatir*_

"_Lupakan saja deh. Ayo, kita lanjutin duelnya …!" kata Yugi_

"_Ya sudah. Ayo lanjut !!!" kata Jounouchi_

_{Ngomong-ngomong, suaranya siapa yang memanggilku barusan ?! kok sepertinya aku pernah kenal suara itu deh.} pikir Yugi._

_{Sepertinya Yugi benar-benar merin__dukan Atem padahal sudah beberapa bulan tak pernah bertemu dia lagi. Kasihan sekali, Yugi! } pikir Anzu._

Sementara itu, di SMK Negeri 3 terlihat suasana yang berubah menjadi agak ramai meskipun Yugi masih saja online di laptop kesayangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

"_Walah …ini sih namanya penyiksaan untuk online saat bad mood. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku kok sering bermimpi aneh tentang kehidupan di Jepang ?! Emang aku ini siapa sih ?!" kata Yugi._

"_Yugi ..! Tadi yang barusan itu sudah kamu lihat statusmu di situs itu. Kamu nulis apa sih sebenarnya ?!" Tanya Himura._

"_Barusan ya …aku tadi menulis status di situs aneh itu. __Aku ini sebenarnya siapa ? Kenapa setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi tentang hal-hal yang nggak jelas maksudnya ? Kalau begitu ,aku akan mencari siapa sosokku yang sebenarnya !!__. Gitu lho !!" kata Yugi *nunjukkin tulisan statusnya di website aneh.*_

"_Hah ?! Memangnya kamu habis mimpi apa sih tiap malam ?!" Tanya Himura._

"_Aku bermimpi kalau diriku adalah roh Pharaoh yang dulu hidup di Mesir kuno, lalu terperangkap di tubuh anak SMU parahnya lagi seperti aku itu tipe orang yang hobi ber-duel." Kata Yugi sambil cengir._

"_Eh ..?! Kamu bilang kau adalah roh Pharaoh ?! Konyol juga mimpimu." Kata Himura._

"_Tapi hatiku terasa gemetaran tahu, seolah-olah itu akan benar-benar terjadi walaupun aku coba menghindar dari takdir aneh itu namun percuma banget jika aku harus melupakan masa lalu itu." Kata Yugi sambil menunduk kepala._

"_Masa lalu, ya …!?" kata Himura._

"_Oh ya, aku baru ingat deh …!! Kalau hari ini ada pameran Mesir kuno di Dome, kamu mau ikut nggak ?" Tanya Yugi._

"_Pameran ya ..? Kelihatannya asik deh. Aku ikut juga, Yugi ..!!" kata Himura._

Yugi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabat baiknya ikut untuk jalan bersamanya.

"_YOSH !! Kalau begitu hari minggu, jam 2 siang ya …!!" kata Himura._

"_Baiklah. Tapi kalau tak ada halangan mendadak." Kata Yugi._

"_Ini pasti jadi hari yang super duper menyenangkan. Soalnya baru kali ini aku pergi ke museum." Kata Himura._

"_Baru kali ini ? Weks !! Oh ya dulu, kamu bilang nggak pernah ke museum, ya ..?!" Tanya Yugi._

"_Ahahaha …!!! Maklum orang katrok yah …gitu deh." Kata Himura *tertawa berbahak-bahak*_

"_Ya sudah !! Kalau ayo, kita pecahkan misteri ingatan aneh yang selama ini berada di mimpiku !!" kata Yugi_

"_Aku bantu ya ..!! Itulah gunanya seorang teman sejati." Kata Himura *senyum*_

"_Makasih, Himura !! Kau memang best friend-ku …!! Jadi, kita pergi ke museum sekarang saja habis pulang sekolah !!" kata Yugi._

"_Tak masalah, sobat !!!" kata Himura._

Di Museum Kota Minyak , hari Sabtu. Jam 2 pm

"_Aku rasa inilah tempatnya, perasaank mengatakan jika didalam sini jawaban yang kucari telah ketemu. Kita masuk ke sana, yuk !!" kata Yugi._

"_Yuk ..!!" kata Himura._

Akhirnya Yugi Mizuki dan Futari Himura masuk ke dalam Museum Kota Minyak. Inilah saatnya untuk mengungkap misteri dibalik mimpi masa lalu Yugi yang selama ini menghantuinya dan mengundang misteri tersebut.

**Chapter 1 -The End- **


	2. The Mysterious Man from Egypt

**Chapter 2 : ****The Mysterious Man from Egypt**

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah memasuki ke bagian pameran tersebut, dan tiba-tiba seseorang merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Terutama perasaan itu sudah dirasakan oleh Yugi Mizuki.

"_Ya ampun !! Disini ada pendingin ruangan kah ? kok dingin benar ?!" kata Yugi *gemetaran*_

"_Mana ada pendingin ruangan di museum.__ Ngawur aja kamu." Kata Himura_

"_Maaf deh kalau gitu. Mungkin aku saja yang gemetaran akan sesuatu." Kata Yugi_

"_Apa boleh buat. Namanya juga gemetaran …tunggu! Memang ada apa sih ?" Tanya Himura_

"_Kita kan kesini untuk mencari jawaban dibalik misteri mimpi masa laluku, Himura-san !! Apa kamu sudah lupa ?" Tanya Yugi. *memegang tangan Himura*_

"_Iya juga sih. Itu memang tujuan utama kita ke museum ini." Kata Himura_

"_Jadi, kita harus lewat mana ya untuk melihat bagian pameran Mesir kuno ?" Tanya Yugi_

"_Entahlah, tapi aku dapat kertas yang menunjukkan benda sejarah apa saja yang ada di pameran ini !" kata Himura. *nunjukkin kertas itu pada Yugi*_

"_Ini coba kulihat isinya …!!" kata Yugi._

Setelah mereka membaca kertas yang berisikan konten tentang Mesir kuno. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang tanpa disadari muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. Kelihatannya dia orang asing bagi mereka.

"_Eh …Yugi …itu a…ada …orang tahu-tahu muncul di …depan kita." Kata Himura *ketakutan*_

"_Orang ?! Siapa ?!" tanya Yugi *bingung*_

"_Di depan …kita lah, Yugi ..!!" kata Himura *gemetar*_

"_Masa sih ?! Coba kulihat. *kaget* Eh iya, ada orang di depan kita." Kata Yugi._

"_Kamu …Yugi Mizuki, ya …?" tanya orang asing itu._

"_Itu benar. Namaku memang Yugi Mizuki. Anda mau apa dariku ?" tanya Yugi pada orang asing itu._

"_Tidak ada. Saya hanya kemari untuk menyampaikan ini padamu." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan padaku ?!" tanya Yugi._

"_Sebaiknya, kita cari tempat yang tidak dikunjungi orang lain. Ini sebuah rahasia yang harus saya sampaikan pada kalian berdua, terutama padamu, Yugi-san." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Eh …kamu ini siapa kelihatannya anda orang Mesir, ya ..?! Benarkah ?!" tanya Yugi_

"_Sepertinya kamu sudah mengenal siapa saya. Tapi, akan kusampaikan ini sekarang." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Apa itu ?" tanya Himura._

"_Mungkin ini kedengarannya sedikit aneh tapi ini benar-benar akan terjadi. Tapi, mimpi yang kau lihat akan membimbingmu ke suatu tempat yang ada hubungan dengan ingatanmu yang dulu." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Ingatanku …yang dulu ?!" kata Yugi._

"_Memangnya temanku punya ingatan masa lalu ?! Yugi kan hanya murid SMK saja, mana mungkin dia punya ingatan yang berhubungan dengan Mesir kuno ?!" tanya Himura._

"_Himura …!" kata Yugi_

"_Ta …tapi ..!" kata Himura_

"_Sudah ini tak apa-apa kok. Tak usah khawatirkan aku." Kata Yugi._

"_Ya sudah." Kata Himura._

"_Jangan khawatir, Himura-san! Temanmu tak akan kusakiti, saya hanya menyampaikan hal ini pada kalian." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Iya deh …!" kata Himura._

Sementara itu, di kota Domino, Jepang, tepatnya di SMU Domino. Saat itu semua murid dan guru sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun seseorang masih saja merasa bingung di hatinya, dan Yugi dkk baru saja pulang. Pada saat itu juga sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan suara misterius tadi.

"_Kamu ini dari tadi kenapa sih ?! Kok tadi di kelas kamu berteriak ?!" tanya Jounouchi._

"_Kau masih memikirkan yang tadi …?! Kubilang lupakan saja." Kata Yugi._

"_Tapi Yugi, kau kan pernah bilang kalau kau merindukan dia. Eh …maksudku Yami Yugi atau Atem …atau apa saja lah." Kata Jounouchi._

"_Tapi kan …aku hanya bergurau saja." Kata Yugi._

"…_apa boleh buat sepertinya Yugi lagi sedikit depresi karena ditinggal dirinya yang satu lagi." Kata Anzu._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, sudah dulu ya,minna-san …Bye bye, semuanya !!" kata Yugi. *lambaikan tangan*_

"_Bye juga, Yugi !!!" kata Jounouchi, Anzu, dan Honda bersamaan. *lambaikan tangan juga*_

Tak lama kemudian, Yugi dan teman-temannya pun pergi pulang ke rumah masing-masing lewat jalur yang berbeda-beda. Namun, dia masih merasakan kesepian di hatinya. Dan siapa sangka bakal terjadi pertemuan yang mengagetkan diantara dua orang itu, lalu sampailah Yugi dirumahnya.

"_Jii-chan …! Aku pulang !!" seru Yugi dari pintu luar._

"_Oh, kamu sudah pulang ya, Yugi !! Gimana harimu ?" tanya kakek._

"_Gak terlalu baik, jii-chan !!" kata Yugi *sedih*_

"_Memangnya ada apa lagi, Yugi ?" tanya kakek._

"_Jii-chan, aku rindu banget dengan Pharaoh. Barusan waktu di sekolah, aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku." Kata Yugi._

"_Pharaoh ? Maksudmu Atem kan ?!" tanya kakek._

"_Iya. Itu yang kumaksud." Kata Yugi_

Tiba-tiba. [Tok …tok …tok!!! *suara ketukan pintu rumah Yugi*] Ada seseorang datang berkunjung ke rumah Yugi yang juga adalah toko mainan.

"_Permisi !! Ada Yugi tidak ?" kata orang itu._

"_Ada ! Ini siapa ya ?" tanya kakek._

"_Aku temannya Yugi. Aku Marik Ishtar, yang dulu pernah ke sini." Kata Marik._

"_Marik, ya! Masuklah !!" kata kakek._

"_Wah!! Ternyata kakeknya Yugi, ya. Lama nggak jumpa." Kata Marik_

"_Ahahahaah !! Itu kan sudah lama memang, Marik-san ..!! Sama siapa saja kau kesini ? Apa kau sendirian ?" tanya kakek._

"_Aku nggak sendiri. Kan ada kak Ishizu dan Odion barengan sama saya, jadi kami datang bertiga untuk kesini." Kata Marik *bergurau*_

"_Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau ada apa kesini ?" tanya kakek._

"_Kami sedang mencari cucu kakek, Yugi Mutou itu lho. Kalau nggak salah yang dulu punya Millennium Puzzle, iya kan ?" tanya Marik._

"_Oh iya!! Kakek lupa !! Ahahahahaah !! Maklum saya kan udah tua, ya." Kata kakek *tertawa*_

"_Ahahahaaah!! Kakek ini bikin lawakan bagus nih hari." Kata Marik._

Sementara itu, Yugi Mizuki dan Futari Himura dikagetkan dengan kedatangan orang Mesir misterius di Museum Kota Minyak. Tampaknya orang itu ingin menyampaikan pada mereka tentang dibalik misteri ingatan Yugi Mizuki yang ada didalam mimpinya.

"_Terus, katakan pada kami apa yang ingin kau sampaikan !!" kata Yugi._

"_Baiklah, akan kukatakan pada kalian." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Kita dengarin kok." Kata Himura._

"_Dengarkan ini!! Mungkin ini bisa membantumu untuk mengungkap misteri mimpi gamabaran masa lalumu,Yugi." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo cepat katakan sesuatu !" kata Yugi._

"_Yugi Mizuki, suatu saat di tempat kau bersekolah akan kedatangan seorang duelist no.1 di Jepang sekaligus King of Games bertandang kemari untuk melihat kemampuan para duelist disekolahanmu. Dan mungkin dia bisa membuatmu teringat kembali akan ingatanmu sebagai Yami Yugi juga sebagai Atem." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Ingatanku …sebagai Yami Yugi juga Atem ?! Itu terdengar konyol dihatiku." Kata Yugi._

"_Tepat sekali, Yugi!! Itu sebabnya ingatanmu perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit dari dalam dirimu yang sekarang, meskipun sosokmu yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis SMK biasa tapi dibalik sifat gadismu itu kau masih punya sedikit sifatmu yang dulu." Kata orang asing itu._

"_Memangnya Yugi dulu itu adalah …!" kata Himura._

"_Yah, temanmu ini adalah …" kata orang asing itu. *sambil melihat kesana*_

"_Adalah apa ?" tanya Himura_

"_Nanti kamu tahu sendiri, Himura-san …!!" kata orang asing itu._

"_Apa maksudmu kalau Yugi itu adalah orang yang kau sebut Yami Yugi itu …?! Ini kan mustahil banget dia kan hanya gadis biasa, mana mungkin kalau dia itu punya ingatan seperti itu ?!" kata Himura. *bingung*_

"_Futari Himura ..!!" kata orang asing itu. *memanggil Himura*_

"_Eh ..!? Sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan dan beritahu kami namamu !!" kata Himura_

"_Namaku Shaadi, saya adalah orang suku penjaga makam yang dulu menjaga Millennium Items." Kata Shaadi._

"_Hah ?! Millennium Items ?!" kata Yugi dan Himura bersamaan"_

"_Itu benar sekali…!! Bagaimana apakah aku orang yang kelihatan familiar bagimu, Yugi Mizuki. Eh…maksudku roh Pharaoh ..!!" kata Shaadi *senyum kecil*_

"_Aneh sekali kelihatannya. Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Shaadi !" kata Himura_

_[Masa aku kenal dia ?! Dan apa hubungannya antara aku dan ingatanku sebagai Yami Yugi ?! Ini sungguh aneh.] pikir Yugi._

_[Apa maksud Shaadi ?! Memangnya Yugi Mizuki yang sekarang adalah murid SMK dulunya adalah Yami Yugi ?!] pikir Himura._

**Chapter 2 -The End- (Continue to Next Chapter -****)**


	3. Search The Diary Book of Memories

**Chapter 3 :**** Search The Diary Book of Memories**

Sementara itu, di rumah kediaman Yugi Mutou kedatangan tamu, dan mereka melakukan reunian temanan setelah lama tak pernah bertemu selama beberapa bulan lamanya.

"_Eheheheh …masa ?! Kakek kan hanya lupa. LUPA!" kata kakek *bergurau*_

"_Oh ya! Mana Yugi ? Apa dia masih di sekolah ?!" Tanya Marik._

"_Dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Biar kupanggilkan ya!!" kata kakek._

"_Baiklah !" kata Marik. _

"_Yugiiiiii …!!! YUGI !!!" kakek berteriak untuk manggil cucunya._

[ ………..tak ada jawaban dari Yugi.]

"_Lho ?! Apa Yugi lagi tidur atau gimana ya …?!" Tanya kakek. *bingung*_

"_Ada apa kakek ?!" Tanya Marik._

"_Tak ada jawaban dari Yugi …apa dia sedang tidur ya ?!" kata kakek_

"_Mungkin dia sedikit depresi setelah Atem pergi ke dunia lain …" kata Ishizu._

"_Dari mana kau tahu, kakak ? Tanya Marik_

"_He he… aku kan hanya pakai perasaan saja kok, Marik ..!" kata Ishizu *senyum*_

"_Pasti …begitu deh." Kata Odion *bingung*_

"_HAH ?! Maksudnya ??!!" semua ngomong secara bersamaan._

Marik, Ishizu, dan Kakek tertawa karena melihat sikap Odion yang cukup aneh dan suasana pun masih terasa ramai di kediaman Yugi Mutou, Kota Domino, Jepang. Namun, beda lagi dengan suasana di Museum Kota Minyak. Suasananya terlalu panas alias tegang mendengar kata-kata Shaadi yang terdengar aneh.

"_Aku sih sebenarnya nggak ngerti sama sekali, Himura! Woi! Shaadi, dengar ya ! Aku bukannya apa sih tapi mana buktinya kalau aku adalah Yami Yugi atau apalah. Inikan aneh banget, dia kan cowok sedangkan aku kan cewek meski rada tomboy gitu, tapi mana mungkin jika aku punya ingatan seperti itu." Kata Yugi._

"_Aku hanya berkata sesuai naluriku saja kok !! Tapi jika kau ingin mengetahui rahasia dibalik mimpi anehmu selama ini mungkin ada satu hal yang harus kalian lakukan." Kata Shaadi._

"_Emangnya kita mau disuruh ngapain sama orang asing itu ?! Kau sendiri tahu nggak, Yugi ?!" kata Himura._

"_Mana aku tahu !!" kata Yugi. *geleng-geleng kepala*_

"_Sebenarnya misi kalian sederhana saja tapi ini sedikit sulit." Kata Shaadi._

"_Terus, kau minta kami mencari apa memangnya ?!" kata Himura._

"_Aku meminta kalian mencari buku hariannya." Kata Shaadi._

_"HAH ?! BUKU HARIAN ?!" kata Yugi dan Himura bersamaan. *melongo*_

"_Maksudmu buku diary gitu ?! Apa nggak salah nih mau minta dicarikan ?!" kata Himura._

"_Yah, tapi buku itu bukan buku harian biasa. Buku itu menyimpan catatan harian waktu Pharaoh mencari ingatannya dan dia menulis semua yang terjadi di hari itu, lalu menulisnya di buku harian itu dan sekarang disembunyikan entah dimana." Kata Shaadi._

"_Terus dia menyembunyikan buku itu dimana ?!" Tanya Yugi._

"_Setahuku sih, buku itu disembunyikan di sebuah perpustakaan mungkin kalian bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan sekolah tempat kalian sekarang. Waktu yang kalian punya adalah 1 minggu." Kata Shaadi._

"_APA ?! 1 Minggu ?! Ya sudah. Apa boleh buat." Kata Himura._

"_Baiklah ! Kalau itu kemauanmu, kita akan mencari buku harian itu di perpustakaan… kalau ada." Kata Yugi._

"_Mencari buku hariannya Pharaoh, ya …! No problem deh !!" kata Himura._

"_Kelihatannya sih sederhana tapi kelihatannya ini cukup sulit." Kata Yugi._

"_Apanya yang sulit ?!" Tanya Himura._

"_Di perpustakaan kan banyak buku, ini pasti makan banyak waktu soalnya nggak mungkin langsung ketemu bukunya." Kata Yugi._

"_Wueeh ….benar juga nih. Nggak mungkin bisa menemukan buku diantara banyak buku-buku ini." Kata Himura._

"_Ini sih namanya pemaksaan berat nih …!" kata Yugi._

Yugi Mizuki dan Futari Himura kaget mendengar misi dari Shaadi yang hanya diminta olehnya untuk mencari buku harian Pharaoh di perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Siapa sangka jika mencari 1 buku saja tidak mudah apalagi disana banyak buku di beberapa rak buku. Mereka hanya bisa bingung dan masih mencari suatu cara yang tepat untuk menemukan buku harian itu tanpa membuat buku-buku lainnya berserakan di lantai.

Sementara itu, di Kota Domino, Jepang. Semua masih bingung melihat tingkah aneh Odion, namun tiba-tiba seseorang bertandang kemari ke kediaman Yugi, yang juga kebetulan adalah toko mainan.

[ tok… tok… tok …!!! *suara pintu rumah Yugi*]

"_Wah, ada orang mengetuk pintu …lagi …! Kira-kira siapa ya ?!" kata Marik. *melihat ke arah pintu rumah Yugi*_

"_Biar ku intip bentar deh …!" ka__ta Odion. *menuju ke depan pintu*_

"_Hati-hati, Odion!!" kata Marik._

"_Iya deh ..!!" kata Odion *gaya lemas mode on*_

Saat Odion membuka pintu rumah, seseorang yang sosoknya seperti Yami Yugi tapi sifatnya rada beda meskipun suaranya hampir sama. Itu karena dulu orang itu adalah sepupu Pharaoh di Mesir kuno 3000 tahun yang lalu. Dan orang itu rambut dan matanya dua-duanya warna merah pekat seperti darah. Orang itu namanya Raven Michael.

"_Astaga …,kamu Recca-san rupanya kirain …" kata Odion._

"_Kamu kira aku ini apa ..?! Hantu ?! Orang mau maling ayam ya ?!" kata Raven._

"_Ku kira setan sekalinya orang toh." Kata Odion._

"_Ya ampun …cape deh !!"__ kata Raven. *menaruh tangan di kepala*_

Semuanya tertawa karena melihat tingkah Raven dan Odion yang susah dijelasin maksudnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Yugi pun keluar dari kamarnya tapi dia masih kelihatannya sedikit lesu karena masih memikirkan Atem. Ini membuat Marik dan yang lainnya pada bingung dengan muka rautnya Yugi yang seperti orang lesu.

"_Yugi, kenapa kau?! Kok lesu gitu seperti orang kehilangan semangat saja ?!" Tanya Raven._

"_Eh …aku nggak apa2 kok!!"__ kata Yugi._

"_Benaran nih ?!" Tanya Raven._

"_Iya ..!!" kata Yugi._

"_Oi ..!! Yugi-san ..!!" kata Yugina__. *tiba-tiba nongol*_

"_Nee-san ..!! Kok baru pulang jam segini ..?!" kata Yugi._

"_Tadi barusan ada urusan yang mendadak banget jadinya pulang rada sore gini." Kata Yugina. *sedikit lelah*_

"_Kelihatannya sibuk juga ya …!" kata Ishizu._

"_Begitulah …!" kata Yugina._

"_Yugina-san ..!" kata kakek memanggil cucu perempuannya._

"_Ada apa, jii-chan ..?" Tanya Yugina._

"_Nanti tolong kamu bikin masakan enak buat pesta makam malam bersama !! Oke ?" Tanya kakek._

"_Okelah kalau begitu …!!" kata Yugina. *mengangguk tanda ngerti*_

Setelah itu pun, Yugina pergi ke dapur dan memulai mencari menu untuk pesta makam malam bersama Marik, Ishizu, Recca, dan juga Odion. Dan mereka pun segera bersiap untuk pesta makam malam bersama.

Sementara itu, Yugi dan Himura masih berada di Museum Kota Minyak dan mereka pun sadar jika waktu tutupnya museum tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dan tanpa disadari juga, Shaadi menghilang secara misterius.

"_Lho ?! Mana dia ?!" kata Yugi._

"_Maksudmu orang asing aneh itu..?! Mungkin menghilang tanpa jejak deh." Kata Himura__._

"_Mungkin juga. Eh ..! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pada sepi ya ?!" kata Yugi._

"_Waduh! Yugi, bentar lagi kan museumnya mau ditutup. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Kata Himura.__ *menarik tangannya Yugi dan lari menuju keluar museum*_

"_Baiklah! Oh ya, soal buku harian itu kita cari besok saja. Gimana ?" Tanya Yugi.__ *ikut lari juga*_

"_Wah!! Itu ide bagus, Yugi!! Kita bisa mencari buku itu besok aja saat jam istirahat, kan bisa ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk menemukan buku itu." Kata Himura._

"_Oke !! Rencana telah kita susun, berarti tinggal melakukannya besok saat di sekolah. Kita harus manfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk mendapatkan buku harian aneh itu!" kata Yugi._

"_Jika tidak, kan bisa esok hari lagi__. Benarkan, Yugi ?" Tanya Himura._

"_Iya! Tapi waktu kita hanya seminggu, jika lewat …kita tahu sendiri nantinya gimana." Kata Yugi._

"_Aku sudah tahu hal itu, Yugi…!!" kata Himura._

"_Hei, aku lihat ada pintu!! Kita sekarang akan pulang…!!" kata Yugi._

"_Itukan pintu keluarnya …!! Yihaa !!" kata Himura._

Dan akhirnya mereka pun telah pulang melewati pintu keluar museum itu. Meskipun demikian, mereka mempunyai satu tujuan sederhana, yaitu untuk mendapatkan buku harian Pharaoh agar bisa memecahkan misteri mimpi misterius Yugi Mizuki yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Setelah itu, mereka telah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Di kediaman Yugi Mizuki, dia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi buku harian tersebut berhasil ditemukan dan membaca isinya.

_[Ini pasti jadi hari yang penuh pencarian selama seminggu ini. Tapi bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus menemukan dan mendapatkan buku harian itu, jika aku berhasil mungkin akan muncul jawabannya di balik misteri mimpi masa laluku !!] pikir Yugi._

**Chapter 3 -The End- (Continue to Next Chapter)**


	4. The Same Name

**Chapter 4**** : The Same Name**

{Keesokan harinya, ….hari Jum'at. 7.15 am. Di SMK Negeri 3}

Di suatu pagi yang cerah meski masih rada mendung lagi tapi tak bisa lepas dari hal-hal yang biasa orang lakukan di pagi yang indah, bagi sebagian orang. Tapi beda dengan Himura, kelihatannya dia seperti orang loyo atau seperti orang mabuk.

"_Fuaahh ..!! Masih ngantuk nih padahal sudah tidur lebih awal. Apa __aku tidur jauh malam ya ?!" kata Himura. *sambil sempoyongan*_

"_Pagi, Himura !!" kata Yugi._

"_Pagi …,Yugi ..!!" kata Himura. *ngusap2 matanya*_

"_Kenapa kau !? Masih ngantuk ya ?! Tidur jam berapa sih tadi malam ?!" kata Yugi._

"_Nggak tahu nih! Sepertinya aku hanya kurang tidur aja kok." Kata Himura._

"_Oh iya! Ini harikan kita harus mencari buku harian yang diberitahukan sama Shaadi..! Kau pasti nggak lupa kan ?!" kata Yugi._

"_Buku harian ya !? Tentu aja aku nggak lupa." Kata Himura._

"_Okelah kalau begitu …!!" kata Yugi._

[ ….teng …teng …teng ..!!! *suara bel sekolah tandanya masuk ke kelas*]

"_Weks !! Udah masukan nih !!" kata Himura._

"_Celaka! Ini hari kan ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris kalau terlambat bisa diomelin sama orang itu." Kata Yugi. *lari terbirit-birit*_

"_Parahnya lagi jarak dari sini ke kelas kita agak jauh, kita mesti cepat-cepat nih.!!" Kata Himura. *lari juga*_

Dan mereka pun tiba ke kelas tepat waktu, dan untungnya gurunya belum ada di sana. Tampak Yugi dan Himura bisa berlega untuk sementara, tanpa pikir panjang langsung taruh tas dan duduk sambil ambil nafas pelan-pelan.

"_What the heck !? Belum ada guru ya ?!" Tanya Himura._

"_Iya! Untung aja kalian cepat datang. Jika tidak, pasti kena marah." Kata Miken._

"_Tahu aku. Kapan kita dapat guru pengganti biar nggak terbirit-birit gini ?! Cape tahu." Kata Himura._

"_Entahlah." Kata Yugi._

"_Hei Yugi! Himura!" kata Miken._

"_Hai juga ,Miken! Ada apa ?" Tanya Yugi._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah ada ide buat ramaikan ulang tahun sekolah kita, Yugi ?!" Tanya Miken._

"_Belum ada sih, Miken. Tapi untuk sementara, kuserahkan urusan event ultah sekolah ke kamu dulu ya." Kata Yugi._

"_Eh ?! Kok ke aku ?! Memangnya ada apa nih ?!" tanya Miken._

"_Aku dan Himura ada urusan yang nggak bisa ditunda nih …!!" kata Yugi._

"_Jangan bilang kalian mau ada kencan ya ..?!?!" kata Miken._

"_APA ?! KENCAN ?! KAMI NGGAK PACARAN TAHU!!!!" kata Yugi dan Himura. *muka memerah alias malu*_

"_Iya iya …__kalian nggak pacaran kok …hehehe…" kata Miken. *ketawa dikit*_

"_Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku mau baca buku dulu. Soalnya bosan juga kalau tidak ada kerjaan lain daripada hanya duduk diam seperti orang tolol aja." Kata Yugi. *menuju bangkunya*_

"_Wah …kalau Yugi marah seram juga tapi aku kan hanya bercanda aja kok." Kata Miken._

"_Begitulah sifatnya ketua kelas kita, Miken. Oh ya! Katanya Yugi, kau ya yang jadi panitia event seru saat di hari ulang tahun sekolah ini ?!" Tanya Yusei._

"_Yup! Aku ditunjuk sebagai panitia event ini, soalnya dia lagi sibuk mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Begitu." Kata Miken._

"_Hmm… memangnya Yugi mau cari apa sih ?!" Tanya Yusei._

"_Mana aku tahu." Kata Miken._

"_Tapi wajar saja, Yugi dan Himura kan itu ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Mungkin ada urusan mendadak kali, sehingga kau ditunjuk sebagai ketua panitia event sekolah tahun ini." Kata Yusei._

"_Memang sudah sewajarnya sih!" kata Miken._

"_Yugi, nanti saja ya cari buku hariannya. Kan belum waktunya istirahat." Kata Himura._

"_Iya deh. Mending kita melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan bosan karena nggak belajar." Kata Yugi._

Saat itulah, saat mengisi waktu kosong semua murid pada ribut satu sama lain, sedangkan Yugi lagi membaca buku pelajaran dan Himura main game offline di laptopnya. Memang keadaan kelas mereka rada ramai, karena gurunya berhalangan hadir. Tapi tiba-tiba, seorang guru masuk ke kelas secara mendadak.

"_EHEM !!" kata guru itu. *masuk ke kelas*_

"_Weks! Ada guru nih." Kata Yusei._

"_Waduh! Mau ngapain ke sini ?! Bikin kaget aja." Kata Miken._

"_Jangan tegang, anak-anak!! Santai saja, bapak guru kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu." Kata bapak guru._

"_Sesuatu ?" kata semua murid __kelas 1 TKJ* serentak.(*TKJ = Teknik Komputer Jaringan)_

"_Yah! Kali ini dalam waktu kurang lebih seminggu ke depan, sekolah kita akan kedatangan seorang duelist terkenal di Jepang. Mereka akan datang saat event ulang tahun sekolah kita nanti untuk memeriahkan event yang seru ini." Kata bapak guru._

"_Eh ?! Seorang duelist terkenal dari Jepang ?! Bapak guru nggak bercanda ?!" Tanya Yugi. *mendadak berdiri dan menutup bukunya*_

"_Itu benar, Yugi-san!! Soalnya menurut isu yang bapak dengar, dia juga dijuluki sebagai "King of Games" saat masih SMU. Mungkin orangnya masih muda ….sepertinya." kata bapak guru._

"_Apa ?! King of Games ?!" kata Yugi. *kaget*_

"_Kelihatannya orang itu benar-benar duelist yang tangguh dan hebat, ya!" kata Yukina._

"_Kayaknya, event di sekolah ini nanti bakalan tambah seru. Soalnya kan kita juga mengadakan turnamen duel disini. Iya kan, pak guru ?" Tanya Yusei._

"_Tepat sekali, Yusei-kun. Itu sebabnya, dia datang kesini untuk melihat para duelist di sekolahan ini." Kata bapak guru._

"_Pak! Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa nama duelist terkenal itu,pak guru ?" Tanya Yugi. *penasaran*_

"_Wah! Tak kusangka kau menanyakan nama orang itu, tapi jangan kaget ya, Yugi-san. Karena namamu hampir sama dengan nama duelist tersebut." Kata bapak guru._

"_Eh !? Namanya mirip dengan namaku !? Siapa namanya ?" Tanya Yugi._

"_Namanya …Yugi Mutou!" kata bapak guru._

"_Yugi …Mutou ya ?!" kata Yugi. *berpikir dikit*_

"_Lho Yugi ?! Memangnya kamu nggak pernah dengar soal Yugi Mutou ya ?!" Tanya Miken._

"_Belum. Baru kali ini aku mendengar namanya, soalnya kalian tahu kan aku sendiri nggak pernah main Duel Monsters." Kata Yugi._

"_Oh ya, Yugi kan nggak pernah main game itu, sayangnya padahal kan lagi nge-trend di kota ini.__" Kata Yusei._

Tiba-tiba datang seorang murid dari kelas lain menuju kelas Yugi dkk. Semua tampak asyik dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan ternyata, yang datang adalah Judai, dari kelas 2 TKJ.

"_Hai semuanya !! Ada yang namanya Yugi Mizuki, tidak di kelas ini ?" Tanya __Judai._

"_Ada. Biar kupanggil dulu orangnya !" kata Miken_

"_Ok deh !!" kata Judai._

Semua kelas memang terlihat heboh, tapi saat Miken ingin memanggil Yugi. Yugi tertawa ngakak, karena dia sedang lagi nonton Yu-Gi-Oh! TAS (The Abridged Series) episode 12 di laptopnya. Saat Yugi, Tristan, Tea, dan Bakura dikejar-kejar sama bola atau batu berukuran cukup besar di dalam gua.

"_Hahahahahaha ..!! Lucu banget. Waktu Tristan mau meninju bola besar yang dikira batu besar, eh …malahan itu cuman balon yang didalamnya ada speakernya aja. Pokoknya itu adegan terlucu yang belum pernah kulihat !!" kata Yugi. *ketawa ngakak*_

"_Hey, Yugi!" kata Miken. *menepuk bahu Yugi*_

"_Heh ?! Ada apa, Miken ?" Tanya Yugi._

"_Tadi kamu kok tertawa ngakak gitu, memangnya kamu nonton apa sih di laptopmu ?!" kata Miken._

"_Oh! Aku lagi nonton YGOTAS* ,soalnya lucu meski suara mereka terdengar aneh tapi bagiku sama saja kok dengan original, dan bedanya ini seperti kamu nonton short cartoon di televisi." Kata Yugi. (*Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series)_

"_Astaga …ngomong-ngomong, itukan serial parody yang dibuat sama orang yg bernama samara littlekuriboh kan ?! Tapi itu kan bukan serial DM yang asli." Kata Miken._

"_Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu sih, tapi kenapa kau memanggilku ?" Tanya Yugi._

"_Oh ya, kamu dicari sama seseorang tuh. Orangnya sudah nungguin kamu dari tadi." Kata Miken._

"_Heh ?! Siapa ?" Tanya Yugi._

"_Itu lho. Kak Judai dari kelas 2 TKJ, kakak kelas kita." Kata Miken._

"_Oh! Kak Judai ya ?! Iya deh." Kata Yugi. *berdiri dari bangkunya dan menuju pintu luar kelas*_

"_Kamu …Yugi Mizuki ya ?!" kata Judai._

"_Yup! Itu benar sekali. Ada keperluan apa ya kak Judai kesini ?!" kata Yugi._

"_Aku hanya ingin sekedar nanya saja sama kamu. Ngomong-ngomong, katanya nanti disekolah kita kedatangan duelist dari Jepang yang disebut-sebut sebagai "King of Games" ya ?!" kata Judai._

"_Setahuku sih begitu. Tapi kak Judai tahu wajahnya Yugi Mutou itu seperti apa ya ?!" Tanya Yugi._

"_Oh! Aku tahu. Nih, kakak dapat fotonya waktu dia masuk rangking pertama di chart Turnamen Battle City." Kata Judai. *kasih fotonya ke Yugi*_

"_Oh! Jadi seperti ini sosok Yugi Mutou itu. Ternyata orangnya masih muda dan …lho ?! Kok badanku langsung lemah begini, rasanya mau pingsan nih." Kata Yugi. *jatuh pingsan* '*sfx: gubrak!!'_

"_Waduh! Yugi …Yugi! Bangun dong!" kata Judai. *langsung menangkap Yugi yang jatuh pingsan*_

"_Woi !! Kau tidak apa-apa ?! Yugi, katakan sesuatu! Kenapa sih kok tiba-tiba pingsan ?! YUGI !!" [Jangan-jangan …Yugi…?!] kata Himura. *melihat Yugi pingsan dan langsung berlari menuju keluar kelas bersama yang lainnya*_

**Chapter 4 -The End- (Continue to Next Chapter)**


End file.
